*Fallout: Terracraftia; Chapter 2: A Nuke Hope
By Terrarian Pony Previously: *Fallout: Terracraftia; Chapter 1: Mineshaft Sweet Mineshaft Next: *Fallout: Terracraftia; Chapter 3: Mirror Memories Story: Fallout: Terracraftia Chapter 2: A Nuke Hope ~ "It's necassary. The Enclave is the best hope for the wasteland." -Overseer I wanted to kill the Overseer so badly. He was working with the Enclave. In a way, he gave me a live grenade in a hand basket. I cut through as many of these Enclave freaks as I could. Me and Charlie started towards the Overseer's office, which was... to our dismay, upstairs. I saw one of my fellow mineshaft dwellers turned to a puddle of green goo right before my eyes, and another disintegrated into a pile of redstone. These jerks were using plasma rifles and redstone laser weapons. Me and Charlie ran up the stairs, and we killed any Enclave that had passed us. Finally we reached the the third floor, where his office was, and there were two Enclave soldiers, wearing mesla power armor, and holding plasma rifles. I shot a melee projectile from my Terra Blade at both of them, and we entered the office. "WHAT IS THIS! YOU MONSTER!" I screamed. He just stood in front of his window, smiling at the sight of hundreds dying below. He turned to me, an evil grin on his face. "Don't you see?" he asked. "We are the superiority of the wasteland. The Enclave really is the best hope for mankind. Join us, and you'll see." I gritted my teeth, gripping my blade. "So you're one of their undercover agents?" The Overseer grined. "I always liked you two." he said. "You had always questioned my actions, yet did exactly as I asked anyways. Yes I admit it. I am the Enclave, pretending to be the Overseer of Mineshaft 8. But think about it, we can build a new world." My eyes narrowed. "The only thing you're building is a one way portal to the Nether!" I told him. "See you there." Just then, a knife, tipped with green, passed between me, and Charlie, hitting the Overseer. We watched as the smile on his face, turned to an expression of shock as he looked down at his chest, a poison knife deep inside his torso. He looked up at us, as me and Charlie exchanged confused looks at eachother. "Oh..." the Overseer rasped, looking down at a poison throwing knife in his stomach. "This is... unfortunate." He then dropped to his knees, his eyes reaching behind his eyelids, and then the rest of his body hit the ground. The Overseer was finally dead. Me and Charlie looked over our shoulders to see Terra walking into the Overseer's office. I was confused. Was she not with them? Change of heart? Or maybe she didn't know about the whole operation the Enclave was planning, and didn't approve when she found out. "Come on." She said, grabbing the dagger she threw. "We need to evacuate everyone. Why aren't they heading for the exit?" I recovered from my confusion. "The mineshaft exit has limited access. Only myself, or the Overseer can open it." She nodded. "Then we need to do that right now." she said. I nodded firmly, heading over to the Overseer's microphone. "Everyone, listen up!" I said, speaking into the mic. "This is head of security, Michael Jones, I'm going to open the mineshaft door, I want everyone to head their now!" I turned to Terra, who was also looting the Overseer's Terrain-Gadget. I had no qualms with that, but she was struggling to even get the darn thing on her wrist. "Take these, put 'em on your feet." I told her, handing Terra two golden horshoes as I headed for the ledge instead of taking the stairs. "What are these for?" she asked curiously. I grinned. "We're jumping. Faster than taking the stairs, isn't it?" She looked at me funny, but trusted me anyways as the three of us jumped off the ledge. Did she not know what lucky horshoes can do? Apparenty not, as she screamed, even after we had all landed on our feet, unharmed. I put a hand on her shoulder. "You can open your eyes now." She did, and she found that she was on the ground. Even worse, the Enclave morons were blasting at us again. "We're talking about this later!" she said. We ran as fast as we could to the mineshaft door, taking out any Enclave that got in our way. Once we reached the door, escorting any survivors, I plugged, pressed, and unplugged, and the door opened. While it was opening, me, Charlie, and Terra were pushing back the Enclave, making sure they don't follow us. We reached outside, and quickly closed the door, so they wouldn't follow, or wouldn't follow as close. Hopefully they would get stuck without my passcode, and leave us alone. They can't use the Overseer's Pip-Boy because he's now dead, and the passcode only exists on his Terrain-Gadget could only be accessed if the Overseer was alive, and Terra had his Pip-Boy, still unsure how to put it on. I'd have to teach her. Hopefully, that knife had actually killed him. It had to have killed him. I wasn't going to stick around to find out. "So... where to now, Terrarian?" Charlie asked, looking from the wasteland to me. I looked into the wasteland. It was horrible, but I expected this. I had seen what's outside before. Just a deep see of purple dirt, and twisted withered trees. The Overseer allowed me to come out here whenever I wanted to think about something, as long as I stayed a short distance feom the mineshaft. I thought a lot, mostly because I didn't trust the Overseer. Looks like I was right. "Well... I've heard of a few nice places we could go." I said. Of course I've heard from passing caravan before. I opened up the notes app on my Terra-Gadge, and opened up a file that was labeled "Civilized Main Settlements". I read the top three settlements. "Well, we can go to Redstone City, Lapis Town, or Amethyst Tower. Redstone City, I hear, is a great settlement if you want to build amazing redstone things, and they don't let in any Brotherhood of Steel, unless they have approved bussines. Lapis Town is an Orderly, but somewhat corrupt town, that strictly doesn't allow for Children of Ocram, raiders, Brotherhood of Steel, Clocktower synths, ghouls sane or feral, super mutants, or New Terraria Republic. They'll immediately execute anyone of the sort. However, they do allow slavers, slaves, and slave trade, so I highly don't suggest it. Amethyst Tower is a good place to settle down. It's a pre-war hotel, and it's a pacifist settlement, which allows civilians, raiders, mercanaries, gunners, and ghouls to stay only to rest and recover from the wasteland, but they have freaky good security, made entirely from the best troopers of the NTR, so it should be safe for the most part. It also has the comfiest bedrooms. But the best part is, the DJ from 'Terrain News Radio', Three Dog lives there, protected by the finest of New Terraria Republic rangers. I'd love to meet the guy. He's got a great voice, great news, great music, and everything." Terra and Charlie thought a moment, then Terra spoke up. "I kinda think it's a good idea to head to Redstone City, mostly for the redstone, but also because Lapis Town doesn't allow for Enclave neither, and Amethyst Tower sounds pretty suicidal, no matter how good the security sounds." I looked at Charlie, and he spoke up. "Welp, I think we should head to Amethyst Tower, considering it does have the best security in the Terrarian wasteland of Terracraftia, and if Three Dog is there... well he's got one of the best radio channels out there. Who wouldn't wanna meet the guy? Also, comfy beds." They both made good points. I would have to think really hard about this. I checked my Pip-Boy again, and read the fourth option in my head. Cubington High School. According to the notes, the pre-war school was once infested with feral ghouls after Ocram's cloud, but it was cleared out by NTR forces, and is currently being used as a school and a home for teenagers who are learning about the history of the New Terraria Republic, hoping to be the next member of the NTR. I decided we were going to Amethyst Tower. The map on my Terrain-Gadget had me guessing a whole day trip, that is if we refrain from stopping for the night, which was not going to happen. I was tired, I only got, at the most, fifty people out of the mineshaft, alive, and it was a longer walk than I was used to. "We're headed to Amethyst." I said. "I estimate, a day walk, but we're going to rest during the night. If we scavange any food, we'll have to ration it." Big guy just shrugged. "Alright then, let's go." he said. We started going, careful to avoid a nest of sleeping feral ghouls. I had nothing against sane ghouls. As a matter of fact, I like them. They got stories of what actually happened before this great war between the Moon Lord and the Golem. Few people actually know this, but it wasn't the Moon Lord and his Lunatics who started the war. It was Ocram, and his lies. He double ganged with both sides, feeding them false information that sparked the war. Truth be told, the Moon Lord always wanted to see anarky, however, his people, the Lunatics, were against chaos. That is until an organization, called the Clocktower, created synthetic beings, or synths, and used them to attack a peaceful Lunatic settlement, named Moonstone City, for target practice. After this, the Moon Lord gave his people an excuse to attack humans. They blamed humans for their reckless behavior in making machines. The way I here it, before Lunatic power armor was invented, the Lunatics hated technology, and the things we as people used it for. Night time was approaching. Terra spotted a small old soda and desert shop called "Maan Boosters". We decided to stay there for the night. Everyone decided to take what they could. Me, I found a stash of something called "Terra Cakes". They were these huge brownies, with green frosting on top, and a small cookie in the shape of a tree on top of the frosting. I tore the package open, already smelling the sweet treat. When I bit down, I was simply in heavin. It was still pretty good for over 200 years. "Charlie! Charlie you gotta try this, it's amazing!" I yelled over to him, food in my mouth. He came over. "Didn't your mom tell not to talk with your mouth full?" He said with a playful smirking. He took one of the sweet brownies, tore the package, and bit down on it. He bobbed his head, indicating that he liked it just as much as I did. "You guys do relize that's unhealthy, right?" Terra asked. "And not just because it's got sugar." I rolled my eyes. "You do realize that it's still edible though, right?" She just put her hand on her hip, and shook her head. It was clear that her "medical instincts", or whatever, didn't agree, and she wasn't going to be trying it anytime soon. I opened a soda machine, and took out one of the best soda drinks Terracraftia has ever given people... Creepa Cola! It's basically a soda named after one of the most feared creatures in the world, the creeper. From what I knew, there was also, Creepa Strawberry, and Creepa Cola Charged. There were also other cool sodas to, like Ender Dew, which would usually make you more charismatic, Wither Mist, which would make you more endurant, and Pigman, which could made a man much stronger. However, there is a spicyness to Pigman, and it could make anyone who couldn't handle it go crazy. That of course, was why it was called "Pigman", because zombie pigmen come from the Nether, and Nether is hot as the devil's trident. As I chugged the bottle of soda, there was a small sparkle in the corner of my eye. A mirror. It aslo looked clean, like it hadn't been over 200 years old. I picked up the round mirror by it's frame, and gazed into of it. Everything went white. TO BE CONTINUED... Chapter summary: So yeah! Terra killed the Overseer, taking his Terrain-Gadget, she, myself, and Charlie escaped Mineshaft 8 with a bunch of other survivors, and shut the Mineshaft door so the Enclave could get out. Finally, we decided that we were going to head to Amethyst Tower as a place to stay. And now I am unconsious... of the sort. What will we do next? Find out, in the next chapter. Category:Fallout: Terracraftia Category:Stories Category:Minecraft/Terraria Category:Minecraft Crossovers Category:Crossovers